Workers are required to wear an arc protection hood to protect against the potentially devastating affects of arc flash.
U.S. Patent Publication 2008/0295220, Fan-based Cooler for Head-Protection Gear, Webb, discloses a cooler accessory with a hard hat or other head protecting gear having a protective shell with a rim. The accessory includes a housing that is attachable to the protective shell. Tubing extends from the housing. Air flow supply means in the housing supplies a flow of air that passes through the tubing and exits therefrom. During use, the tubing extends below the rim of the protective shelf for directing the flow of air supplied by the airflow supply means under the rim for injection towards a space adjacent the user's body thereby cooling the user's body. Preferably the tubing is configured such that the air flow is injected into an air gap between the user's head and the protective shell and over the user's head, thereby actively cooling the user's head. The accessory's housing can be removably secured to the protective shell by many different ways including adhesive means, straps, clips, a slotted interface or other suitable fixation mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,135, Protective Hood with Fan Assembly, Cunningham, discloses a protective hood with a vent opening and a transparent shield mounted to a front portion of the hood. In a basic configuration a fan assembly is removably mounted to the hood and coupled to the vent opening to direct air flow within the hood. In another configuration a fan assembly is selectively attachable to the vent opening or position. Optionally a rear flap selectively seals the vent position when the fan assembly is not attached and the rear flap partially covers a fan when the fan assembly is attached to the hood.